storiesfromsodorfandomcom-20200213-history
Bill and Ben the Tank Engine Twins
* Coming Soon |writer=*Andrew Brenner, Britt Allcroft, David Mitton (original) *Adaptation by Jacobacranmer |previous= Donald and Douglas the Scottish Twins |next= Bill, Ben, and BoCo }} Bill and Ben the Tank Engine Twins is the twelfth episode of the Engine Friends miniseries. Plot One day, Bill and Ben, the tank engine twins, we're working at the China Clay Pits, pulling and pushing freight cars into their proper places. The twins are cheeky, and like playing tricks. But they were growing restless. “Listen, Bill,” said Ben, “Can you hear something?” “What sort of something?” asked Bill. “Something different,” replied Ben. “I can't hear anything different,” said Bill. “Exactly,” huffed Ben, “Everything is the same. Sounds the same, looks the same. We need a surprise.” “What sort of surprise?” asked Bill. Before Ben could answer, the Quarrymaster arrived with important news. “Sir Topham Hatt wants you two to go to the station at the harbour,” he told the twins. “Yes, Sir,” replied the twins and they puffed away. “I wonder what we've done wrong this time,” said Bill. “Not me,” said Ben, “It was probably you.” “Why me?!” exclaimed Bill, “I haven't done anything.” Sir Topham Hatt was waiting for them. “Edward is taking the children on a special trip today,” he said, “I need you to go to the station and look after the freight cars.” “We'll do our best, Sir,” said the twins. And they puffed away. When they got to the station, Gordon was there. He spoke severely to them. “You must behave here,” he said, “You're on the mainline now.” “Really?” said Ben, “When we saw you, Gordon, we this was the scrapyard.” This made Gordon cross. “Just make sure my coaches are ready for my evening train,” he commanded. And he fumed away. Then, Bill and Ben started shunting the trucks. “This is easy,” they said to each other, “We know all about freight cars.” But I'm afraid they didn't. “No need for that,” said the freight cars as the twins pushed them about, “We'll show you around. We want to help you.” “Thank you,” said the twins. The troublesome trucks giggled. They started playing tricks. When evening came, the yard was in a terrible mess. Bill and Ben had let the Troublesome Trucks tell them where to put things. Gordon and the passengers waited impatiently at the station platform while Bill and Ben tried to sort things out. But, by the time Gordon was able to leave, it was very late. The next day, the twins were back at the quarry when they heard a strange noise. “That's a strange noise,” said Bill, “I've never heard anything like that.” “I have,” whispered his driver nervously, “It sounds like a rockslide to me.” Then came the alarm. “Danger, clear the quarry!” shouted the Quarrymaster. All the workmen scrambled into Bill and Ben’s freight cars. “It's a good thing we're here,” said Ben. They were just puffing out of the quarry when they heard someone shouting. “Help! Wait for me!” shouted the Quarrymaster. He had been left behind. Ben waited as he scrambled aboard. The twins left the quarry just in time. Everyone was safe, but rubble lay everywhere. “Oh, dear,” said Bill. “It wasn't our fault,” said Ben, “I just hope Sir Topham Hatt understands.” And indeed he did. He arrived later that day onboard Edward. “Bill and Ben,” he said, “You still have a lot to learn about freight cars, but you acted quickly and bravely in an emergency. So, three cheers for Bill and Ben, our heroes.” “Hip, hip, hooray!” cheered Sir Topham Hatt, Edward, and the workmen. “Oh, thank you, Sir,” said Bill, “Being called heroes is- is-” “Is a much needed surprise,” laughed Ben. Characters * * * Sir Topham Hatt * The Quarry-master * * Jem Cole * Farmer Trotter Locations * Sodor China Clay Company * Arlesburgh Harbour * Sodor Trading Co. * The Waterfall * The Scrapyard Trivia * This episode is based on the third season episode, Heroes. Category:Episodes Category:Jacobacranmer's Episodes Category:Episodes About Bill and Ben Category:Miniseries Episodes Category:Engine Friends Category:Stories From Sodor Category:Completed Episodes